Merry Christmas Quantico!
by Jisbonrule
Summary: It's Christmas and JJ has decided to invite everyone around for Christmas dinner, after recieving a letter of goodwill from a familiar Chief of Police. Expect blushing-mostly Reid!- kissing under the mistletoe, and secret-telling!


**Set in Season Five **

**This is to all of the people who have reviewed my FanFics over this year, and I say big Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, otherwise Reid and Hotch would already be married! All goes to Jeff Davis.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) :) :) :) :) **

* * *

SSA Jennifer Jareau wears a tired expression on her face as she sorts out the last of the files that had built up on her desk. Amongst the clutter, were three photo frames, each containing pictures very dear to her. One was of her, Will and Henry, at the hospital, when Henry was only hours old. Another was of Garcia and Reid smiling down at Henry, the proud godparents. And the other, was a picture of the whole team, beaming wide grins at the camera.

She glanced out of the window, watching light flakes of snow drift past. After downing another Styrofoam cup of bitter coffee, a note caught her attention. The time was approximately half past eleven on the night of 24th of December, too late for SSA Jareau, or JJ as her friends and colleagues nickname her, to even be at work.

The note read: "Dear SSA Jareau, I am writing on behalf of my boss, the chief of police in a small town of Ontario, Canada. This town will have little meaning to most people in Quantico. But I know that it has a lot of significance to you and your team of fine BAU Profilers. As you know, Ontario is where the gruesome murders took place at a small pig farm, which you were called to investigate earlier this year. With your knowledge and skill, your team managed to unearth the truth, and put many people's minds at rest. This letter is a letter of thanks, and it comes with a check of $500. Treat yourselves to a meal, on our behalf. We realise that this case may have affected you very deeply, so we thought that this was the least we can do. Again, we extend our sincerest thanks. We owe your team and yourself more than we can say in words. Kind Regards, Chief Tucker, Ontario Police Department."

She read the back of the note, which simply said: "Merry Christmas Quantico."

JJ snatched up her cell phone and dialled SSA Aaron Hotchner's number. To hell with it, she thought, they've gotta know about this...

**Xxx**

The clock was fast approaching 11:30 at night, and Aaron Hotchner was snuggled up with his four-year-old son Jack, watching an old cartoon. Hotch, as his workmates called him, wasn't a big fan of cartoons, but Jack obviously, was obsessed with anything out-of-this-world. Including Captain America.

A Christmas tree was positioned in the corner of the sitting room, the lights twinkling merrily. Tinsel and various other decorations were strung up everywhere. Candy canes and cookies tied up with bows were hung on any surface, thanks to Jack. Hotch smiled as he watched his adorable son drift off to sleep. At least Jack was at an age where he didn't quite understand what had happened to Mommy. However, Hotch was more than old enough to understand all-too-clearly what had happened to his ex-wife Haley.

He scooped Jack up, and whispered goodnight to him as he tucked him up in his bed. Hotch hummed Christmas songs under his breath, as he made his way back to the couch. He knew that there was no point trying to go to sleep. Charles Foyet's evil sneering face loomed over him whenever he closed his eyes.

His phone vibrated, moving across the table as it did so. The caller was SSA Jennifer Jareau.

**Xxx**

Penelope Garcia was laughing loudly as she left the cinema with Derek Morgan. Garcia had on a very sparkly Mrs. Santa outfit, accessorized with a pair of white crocodile-skin-effect boots, which her and Emily Prentiss had each bought a pair of when they had gone shopping together the last weekend.

"Listen, I said to her," Morgan had his arms spread wide as he told a pointless, but funny tale. "I think that you should wear those shoes more often. And she looked at me as if to say 'What the hell?' and I'm like 'they match your wedding ring, honey.' Her face was just priceless!"

Penelope wipes a tear away from her eye, as she recovers from her fit of the giggles. "Oh, Morgan, you are so funny, sometimes. And you know what? I might even blog about that later. I think my online friends would really find that funny."

He cracks a smile, his dazzling white teeth shining in the light of the neon cinema advertisements. They walk over to his car and he unlocks the door.

"We should go again, sometime," said Garcia, as he got in.

"Yeah, we could see that new rom-com, or something. That'd be cool. I'd like that a lot," He added, truly meaning it.

She grinned at him. Morgan gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking by yourself? I can always drive you."

"If you wouldn't mind," Garcia was grateful for the offer. It was beginning to snow and she wasn't keen on the idea of walking by herself. "Yes please. Besides, we need to fix a date."

Derek opened the car door. "Get in, Baby Girl. You'll get cold." And as she closed the door, and buckled her belt, Morgan's phone rang, vibrating in his breast pocket.

"It's JJ."

**Xxx**

"Thank you so much for the dinner Dave, it was excellent."

"Oh please, Emily, you flatter me." David Rossi was stood in the doorway of his large suburban house, with a bashful look on his face.

Emily Prentiss smiled a rare smile at his expression. "Why so bashful?"

"Bashful? Me? No! So, are you sure you don't wanna stay for a coffee or something?" He looked hopefully at Emily. She looked very pretty tonight. She was wearing a low cut dark red dress, the stopped just above the knee, which she had accessorized with a delicate jewelled necklace. Emily also wore David Rossi's ultimate turn-on: white crocodile skin-effect boots.

"Sure, I'll stay. That's if you don't mind." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No not at all. Stay for as long as you like."

And so they both laid down on the couch and opened another bottle of red wine. "I'll have the biggest hangover tomorrow," said Rossi, not really caring.

"Stuff it. It's Christmas." Emily downed her glass. "Merry Christmas Dave."

"Merry Christmas Emily."

They leaned in towards each other. Their hands brushed against each other, making them both smile softly. Suddenly, Emily's phone rang. They sprang away from each other; embarrassed.

"It's JJ, I better get it."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," stuttered Rossi, still in shock.

**Xxx**

Dr. Spencer Reid had more courage than people gave him credit for. He had endured many hard times during his short life, and had fought through every one of them. But this was different.

Reid was starting to get annoyed at himself. "Come on, Spencer," he muttered angrily, "You can be brave enough to go through days of being drugged and tortured, and can't pluck up the courage to ask out a colleague!"

He sighed and glanced over at the tinsel-covered mirror that was hung on the wall on the other side of the room. His reflection was startlingly pale in the dim light. His glasses were absent from his nose; Reid thought that he looked better without them on. His perfect cheekbones had to be one of his best features, along with his glossy brown hair, and rich brown eyes. Reid wore his best suit: all black, aside from his purple shirt and odd novelty socks. His waistcoat accentuated his thin figure, and his slacks seemed to make his legs even longer.

Reid had to do it now. All it took was one phone call. He had been working up to this all evening, sitting next to the phone, trying to summon the courage to dial the number. Garcia was the only person who knew about what Reid wanted to do. Why had he told Garcia? He knew that she would never tell anyone, but it wasn't that that worried him. He had just managed to escape a shopping trip with her.

She had texted him about an hour ago, saying: "Knock him dead, pretty boy."

And that was what he was going to do. He had decided. Now was his moment. His long fingers stretched out to pick up the phone, edging closer and closer. And just as his fingers grasped it, it began to vibrate. Could it be? He thought, was it him? Maybe they were made for each other; maybe they can some sort of spiritual connection. Or maybe... Oh. Thanks, JJ.

**Xxx**

"It says Merry Christmas Quantico," JJ finished reading the note out to her colleagues.

It was Christmas Day, and the whole family was together, like it should be. The team was a family. A family celebrating all of the good times that they had had, and what hardships they had all pulled through.

JJ, the hostess with the mostess naturally, was at the head of the table, with Henry perched on her lap. Over the remnants of a lovely Christmas dinner, on the other side of the table, sat Will, who was in an in-depth conversation with Morgan about soccer. Garcia was hanging on Morgan's every word, laughing occasionally.

Next to Garcia, sat Emily. Emily was turned to face David Rossi, and Hotch had noticed that their hands were touching. They were smiling at each coyly, as if they had a little secret that nobody else knew.

And next to Rossi, there was Hotch, with his son Jack on his lap. Jack brandished a cracker in his Daddy's face, and demanded that he pull the other end. Hotch obliged and Jack squealed in delight. Dr. Reid laughed at the pair fooling around. Reid hadn't laughed in a while, and Hotch was pleased that he had been able to make him laugh. Maybe it was something to do with the rather large amount of mulled wine he had downed.

"Now, a toast," Hotch stood up and raised his glass. "A toast to every single person around this table. You have all shown immense courage, loyalty and strength over the last few years, and I want to thank you all. JJ, for being an excellent cook and host, but more importantly for playing an important and vital role in this team. Will, for supporting your wonderful wife, and making her life complete. Emily, for keeping calm in any situation, and having faith even when times are hard. Morgan, for having more skill in profiling than you are given credit for, and not being too arrogant about it, even though I know Reid might disagree." Hotch flashed a smile at Reid and Reid blushed. "Garcia, for always being there, and dealing perfectly with the horrors that flash before your very eyes. And for your constant change of hair colour, that's always bound to keep us entertained. Dave, for your gifts which you have given us, and your knowledge that you have passed on. Jack, for being my real rock through all of this, and being a very brave boy. I want you to know that whatever I might say, I'm proud of you." JJ had burst into tears, and Garcia was dabbing her eyes with a napkin. Who would've known that their stern boss was so passionate and caring?

"And last, but certainly not least, a toast to the wonderful Spencer." Reid jumped at the use of his first name. "You, despite being the youngest of all of us, have shown so much courage, and I want to thank you for being a real inspiration. Everyone can learn from you." Reid was now blushing ferociously. "Merry Christmas."

Just before Hotch could sit down, Reid stood up. "And you, Aaron." Hotch jumped at the use of his first name. "I know I'm speaking for all of us, when I say thank you for supporting us, and encouraging us. Over the years, you have been the real hero, and you have taught me a lot about how I should live my life. Thank you, Aaron. Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!"

There was a round of applause that echoed around the table. JJ ran to their old record player and started playing loud Christmas music. "Come on everyone, get up and dance!" she laughed, grabbing Will, and scooping up Henry.

Rossi was the first to bravely to stand up. "Um, Emily, care to join me?" She smiled bashfully and took his arm. "But of course," she said, pulling him into a slow dance.

Morgan stood up. "Baby girl?"

Garcia looked up hopefully. "Yes, Derek?"

"Would you do me the honour?" She grabbed his hand saying "Oh per-lease!"

Jack ran out into the kitchen to play with the piles of figurines he had been given for Christmas. Reid and Hotch were left at the table, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Aaron?" Reid chewed his lip, looking at Hotch.

"Spencer?" Hotch turned to look at him.

"Um, I've wanted to tell you... Um, oh God, err..." His voice tailed off, nervously.

"You don't need to say anything, Spencer." And to Reid's utter surprise, Hotch pulled Reid up and pulled him into a close embrace. They looked up. Mistletoe. Oh god, though Reid, thanks Jack. Reid looked over his shoulder to see Jack grinning and he waved at Reid innocently. They leaned in, and their lips met.

"Wa-Hey! Pretty boy, you snagged a man!" Morgan called out loudly.

Hotch and Reid pulled apart, blushing.

Everyone cheered, and the cheering intensified when Rossi pulled Emily into a deep kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Quan-ti-co!" came a small voice from behind JJ.

"Henry!" squealed JJ, "You said your first words! Well done, clever boy!"

"Say it again, Henry," urged Will enthusiastically.

"Merry Christmas Quantico!"

**THE END!**

**Have a good Christmas, and a Happy New Year everyone!**

**Love Annie (aka JisbonRock)**


End file.
